Broken
by Pvsp
Summary: Gaea has won. The gods have faded or been enslaved and so have demigods, but the one who had it worse of them all was Percy Jackson. This is the story of what happend. ONE-SHOT


(Percy P.O.V)

I can't believe it, Gaea won. The war is over the gods have fallen, they have faded or been enslaved. Or in the case of a few goddesses... turned into mindless concubines and sex slaves. I can still remember the utter horror on Artemis' and the hunters' faces when they were trapped by Orion's nets with the help of Gaea's earthen hands and raped right then and there. That had lowered our morale by extreme levels and even though we fought with all we could we were overwhelmed by the sheer size of the Gaea's army. And then there was me, after our defeat Gaea trapped me made me watch as she executed Annabeth and the rest of the seven along with Nico. It all happend right in front of me and yet I could do nothing to stop her.

'It's my fault.' I thought 'All my fault, if I noticed that _GODSDAMMED NOSEBLEED_ earlier this wouldn't have happend and now the whole world has to pay because of my mistake.' I thought as my face morphed into one of rage and helplessness.

" **Enjoying the show jackson?** " Gaea asked with a mocking tone " **Because we certainly are.** " she said while gesturing to the grinning Gigantes " **Now... how about we go to your beloved camp and city? I'm sure you must be wondering how your friends are doing.** "she said as she enjoyed watching the helplessness and rage in my eyes. And in the next second we were standing in the middle of the camp, or at least what remained of it.

The whole place was submerged in mud and only a few parts of the cabins and the mangled parts of demigods were visible on the ground. I looked over to New York and the whole city was in shambles, buildings toppling over and mortals being slaughtered by monsters they couldn't even see. The grief and pain that I felt was worse than anything I had ever experienced, worse than even the Styx.

" **Oh well it seems that we are late for the show, that's too bad but, do not worry I made sure to save the best part just in case.** "as she said that I noticed to my growing horror that a group of mosters carrying two people was approaching. But what horrified me was who they were carrying.

 _My mother and Paul_.

"No." I whispered "No it can't be! Not them! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" I yelled and struggled without sucess against my bonds and tried my best to get out of the earthen chains.

" **I see you recognize them.** " She said with a sweet voice " **Since you did not break by watching your friends and lover's death I thought that watching the rest of your family get tortured would do the trick.** " she said and my eyes widened. 'NO.' I thought, my face twisting in horror 'THEY WOULDN'T DARE DO SUCH THING.'

But they did.

I was forced to watch as they were tortured for hours on end until they couldn't take it anymore and finally passed away. As I watched the life leaving my mother's eyes everything went numb as I knew that even in death my friend and family would never rest as they would certainly be taken to The Fields of Punishment or even maybe tartarus.

I couldn't feel anything anymore, my own eyes went dull and my face developed an emotionless mask.

As Gaea noticed this her face morphed into one of evil, and with a maniacal grin she gestured for her children to come closer, " **It seems like our little hero has finally broken!** " She announced and all of them started cheering. I didn't even care anymore.

All my family and friends were dead and I couldn't do anything to help them.

They all died and it's all my fault.

The following years were the worse for all of humanity, every human was either killed or enslaved by Gaea and her children, monsters ran rampant around the globe as there was no one to kill them.

After a few days after the end of the war Gaea located Hecate's current lair and destroyed the Heart of the Mist so the mortals could finally _see_ what was happening. It was a shock for them to discover that the Greek Myths were real and they were currently being enslaved by Gaea herself.

And that's how life went on, humans and gods turned into slaves, the gigantes and Gaea ruled the world with an iron fist, but I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore. Everything that I once held dear to me was destroyed and life simply didn't have a meaning anymore.

I was _broken_.

And Gaea knew that but it didn't stop her from giving me to Polybotes as his personal and precious little torture and stress relief toy but I didn't feel anything, the world was already dead for me.

It didn't matter if some little demigod was being tortured after all, Gaea even granted me immortality so I could survive all the torture just for her enjoyment.

Now? Humanity couldn't even remember those days of freedom that it had. The days that humanity could do as it pleased.

The Era of Humanity and Gods had ended being replaced by the Era of the Gigantes.

 **AN: Hello! This was my first attempt at fanfiction I hope you liked it! I had this in my head for some time and finally decided that I needed to write it down just for the heck of it.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked (or not ;D) this little experiment of mine. If you want you can say anything that I have done wrong like grammar and anything that I can improve.**

 **Have a good day and goodbye.**


End file.
